Recuperando los años perdidos
by Umizu
Summary: La oportunidad de vivir nuevamente no siempre trae consecuencias positivas para Aioros... o cómodas. Reconstruir el Santuario parece mucho más fácil que recuperar la vida que apenas comenzabas. Y nunca olvides lo que ocurre con aquello que salvas.
1. Cuestión de ego

**Recuperando los años perdidos**

**Capítulo 1**

**Cuestión de ego**

* * *

_"Nadie ha aprendido el sentido de la vida hasta que ha sometido a su ego para servir a sus hermanos."_

_Ralph Waldo Emerson_

* * *

El sol del mediodía caía con fuerza sobre las centenarias piedras del Coliseo. Pequeños futuros santos entrenaban bajo los inclementes rayos. No eran muchos y la mayoría no superaban los diez años pues llevaban poco tiempo de estar reclutando nuevos aprendices, pero era un gran avance. Estaban reconstruyendo el Santuario, juntos como debía de haber sido desde el principio. No podía estar más satisfecho con su vida. O su nueva vida.

Tenía catorce años el día en que murió y de haber seguido con vida tendría ahora veintiocho, pero quien quiera que se hubiera encargado de organizar su regreso había tenido la decencia de no meterlo en un cuerpo que no correspondía a su edad mental. Había pasado poco más de un año desde entonces.

Aioros recibió el pequeño pie que buscaba estrellarse en su mano, acompañado de un estallido de cosmos, pequeño y brillante como la punta de una estrella diminuta. En su mano contraria recibió a continuación el golpe de un pequeño puño y después otro. Puño, patada, patada, puño, puño. Vacilación. Aquella amazona en miniatura tenía una muy buena derecha y una defensa más que aceptable sumado a un control asombroso de su cosmos para su edad, pero le hacía falta endurecerse más. Todavía vacilaba mucho durante la ofensiva. Aunque lo compensaba con una gran inventiva, era impredecible. Aquello quedó patente cuando la siguiente patada hacia su brazo se convirtió en impulso que la elevó por el aire hasta la altura de su pecho. El joven solo tuvo que dar un movimiento veloz hacia un lado para esquivar el pie que pugnaba por estrellarse en su rostro.

Por mucho que aquella niñita que había encontrado perdida en los bosques se estuviera convirtiendo poco a poco en una fierecilla, él seguía siendo un santo dorado, por no decir que era cinco años mayor. Junet estaba haciendo un excelente trabajo entrenándola. No sería raro que dentro de otro año tuvieran que buscarle una nueva maestra, al paso que iba no tardaría de superar a la actual. Quizás Marín que era mayor y más experimentada tratando con pequeñas promesas, pero por ahora la amazona de Camaleón se las estaba ingeniando muy bien para introducirla en la vida del Santuario.

\- Suficiente. – Declaró el arquero dorado extendiendo un brazo al frente para indicar un alto. – Veo que has avanzado muchísimo, Calixta, felicidades. – Le alabó, y era cierto. Once meses atrás, aquella pequeña no habría sido capaz ni de aplastar un mosquito con sus manos, ahora se atrevía a intentar patearlo en la cara. Que algún día fuera a conseguirlo era otra cosa.

\- Muchas gracias, maestro Aioros, por entrenar hoy conmigo en ausencia de mi maestra. – Contestó la niña con una respetuosa reverencia, sin duda enseñada por Junet que ya llevaba mucho tiempo de compartir costumbres con cierto japonés.

Aioros contuvo una mueca, entre frustrado y enternecido. Le había tomado meses convencerla de que dejara de llamarlo "señor", como para que ahora agregara un nuevo apelativo a su nombre. Él prefería ser simplemente Aioros, pero había descubierto hace mucho tiempo que los niños tenían sus propias ideas, y Calixta en específico era especialmente terca para según qué cosas y tenía una opinión personal muy bien definida de lo que era correcto hacer y decir.

Observó sus alrededores, dejando que el viento agitara sus risos castaños. De todos los aprendices, Calixta era prácticamente la única mujer, por ahora. Y quizás esa la razón de su veloz avance pues tenía a la totalidad de amazonas, que tampoco eran tantas, pendientes de su educación. Hasta Shaina ponía de su parte cuando se sentía con suficiente ánimo para tratar con niños.

También era la mayor. El resto de los niños podían darse el lujo de avanzar lentamente, habían comenzado su noviciado a edades más tempranas, el más joven tenía seis años y mucho tiempo para entrenarse, pero Calixta, con casi once, debía esforzarse el doble si quería convertirse en una luchadora tan competente como el resto de sus rivales y aspirar a una armadura de categoría.

Mientras cavilaba, la mirada plateada de la máscara no se despegaba de la figura del joven Sagitario. Debajo del metal, los ojos rebosaban admiración y felicidad por la oportunidad de compartir un entrenamiento con quien consideraba como su héroe. La vida que llevaba ahora se la debía a Aioros y haría todo por hacerlo sentir orgulloso y demostrarle que era digna de la oportunidad que le había dado. Calixta no quería ni recordar en dónde estaría de no ser porque había tenido la audacia de escapar de la vida que estaba destinada a llevar y la suerte de encontrarle a él... o que él la encontrara. No había hablado al respecto, cada vez que le preguntaban sobre su historia se cerraba por completo y no había modo de sacarle palabra alguna. Aioros era el único que había respetado su silencio pues había visto la desesperación en aquellos ojos grandes y oscuros antes de que la máscara de amazona cubriera para siempre su rostro de muñequita.

\- Debo supervisar a los otros, así que hemos terminado por ahora. – Concluyó Aioros revolviendo los suaves cabellos oscuros de la niña a modo de despedida para dirigirse a los otros niños, cuyos maestros también estaba ausentes, y que había puesto a entrenar en parejas.

Con una nueva despedida cortés, Calixta corrió a las primeras gradas donde había dejado sus pertenencias, incluyendo un odre con agua, y comenzó a deshacerse de las protecciones que usaba para los entrenamientos. Mientras, Aioros procedió a moverse entre las parejas de aprendices, corrigiendo errores aquí y allá, antes de dar por terminada la lección de la mañana.

El campo comenzó a llenarse de caballeros que pasaban por sus aprendices, habiendo terminado con las responsabilidades que los habían mantenido ocupados esa mañana en particular, y agradeciendo al arquero el haberse ocupado de los niños a lo que este restaba importancia, lo hacía encantado. Decidió hacer algo de tiempo antes de volver a sus propias responsabilidades en Sagitario y buscó un lugar para sentarse. Si, pensó, se sentía bastante satisfecho con su nueva vida.

\- ¡Aioros! ¡Hey, Aioros!

\- En serio, ¡¿en dónde se metió el mocoso?!

Aunque había ciertas desventajas con esa supuesta nueva vida tan satisfecha que en ese momento se materializaron en la forma de dos jóvenes que andaban alocadamente entre las gradas, llamando la atención del Coliseo completo con su mera presencia. Aioros no pudo evitar mirarlos con afecto. Aquellos pequeños, adorables y escandalosos chiquillos que había tenido a su cuidado hacía tantos años se habían convertido en unos altos, bien parecidos y escandalosos adultos. Era él quien se había quedado atrás, pensó no pudiendo evitar una punzada de resentimiento por la vida que se había perdido. Pero aún así sonrió a los dos dorados que por fin le habían divisado, cómodamente sentado en las gradas más altas del Coliseo. Les hizo un gesto con la mano, invitándolos a unírsele.

\- ¡Aquí está el héroe favorito del Santuario! – Exclamó Milo dejándose caer a su lado y rodeando el cuello de Aioros con su brazo, revolviéndole los risos castaños en el proceso, con las respectivas protestas por parte del arquero.

\- ¡Milo! ¡Deja en paz a mi hermano! – Reclamó Aioria arrancando, literalmente, al más joven de brazos del Escorpio para abrazarlo a su vez contra sí.

He ahí la desventaja a la que se había referido en sus pensamientos nada más ver aparecer a ese par. Desde el día en que habían vuelto del Inframundo, se había convertido en el más joven habitante de las doce casas, sin contar a Kiki, con todo lo que aquello implicaba. Desde la amable condescendencia de Mu, similar a como trataba a su aprendiz, al explosivo afecto de Aldebarán. El sincero, aunque tímido, acercamiento de Saga que buscaba restaurar su antigua amistad, a los torpes intentos de forjar una nueva de Kanon y Fabrizio (que jamás conseguiría que lo llamara Máscara Mortal). El descubierto instinto sobreprotector de Aioria sobre su hermanito mayor y la calmada indiferencia de Shaka que no se fijaba en menudencias como la edad. La afabilidad del antiguo maestro Dohko, que de todas formas trataba a todos como niños. El descarado de Milo que parecía encantado con la idea de dejar de ser el más joven y lo trataba como un mocoso… o una mascota. La inseguridad de Shura que, igual que Saga, buscaba de nuevo su amistad. La ecuanimidad de Camus que lo trataba igual que a todos y procuraba frenar, cuando podía, las ocurrencias de Milo sobre él. Y el desconcierto de Afrodita que nunca tenía idea de con cuánta deferencia tratarlo.

De ahí que le gustara pasar a supervisar los entrenamientos de los aprendices de vez en cuando. Los niños lo trataban con respeto, cosa que los no tan niños parecían haber olvidado.

\- Ya, cállate, Milo. Todos saben que saludas a Seiya de la misma forma. – Le espetó Aioros cuando pudo, por fin, liberarse del abrazo de boa de su hermano y pronunciar algo más que gruñidos.

Los cinco de bronce, como se les conocía Seiya y sus amigos, eran otra compañía que Aioros solía frecuentar. La admiración de chicos más cercanos a su edad también le ayudaba a su maltratado ego, tan pisoteado por la mayoría de sus compañeros dorados. Incluso Ikki, con todo lo poco delicado que podía llegar a ser, se cuidaba de no echarle en cara que había pasado de ser el gran y respetado héroe al nuevo protegido de su hermanito. El sólo pensar que por algún giro del destino se intercambiaran los papeles con Shun, hacía que al Fénix se le erizaran todas las plumas de su armadura.

\- Bien, ya te encontramos, ¿qué era eso tan importante que necesitabas de Aioros? – Dijo Aioria, primero a su hermano y luego a Milo, que se había pateado medio Santuario, arrastrando al león en el camino, para encontrar al más joven.

Y esa era otra de las desesperantes nuevas manías de Aioria. Tomar la iniciativa en las conversaciones sin dar tiempo a Aioros de formarse una opinión al respecto. El hecho de que años atrás él hubiera actuado de la misma forma con su hermanito no tenía nada que ver. El pequeño león era solo un niñito en aquel entonces mientras que él era el hermano mayor y era su deber protegerlo y educarlo. Por mucho que Aioria fuera ahora el mayor, el arquero ya se consideraba lo suficientemente grandecito para tener que soportar esos tratos.

Milo se encogió de hombros ante la pregunta de Aioria y recostó su espalda en la grada superior, en una pose que hacía lucir la perfecta anatomía de su torso y brazos, libres de armadura, ante los ojos femeninos y masculinos que curioseaban más abajo en su dirección. Aioros se mordió el labio para no soltar una risita, desde niño se notaba que Milo, con toda la seriedad y madurez que podía adoptar en una batalla, sería un exhibicionista presumido.

\- ¿Necesitaba una razón? Hace tiempo que no te dejas ver por tus vecinos, arquerito. – Comentó con guasa el escorpión.

\- Porque yo, a diferencia de otros, tengo cosas que hacer en la mañana. – Contestó Aioros a toda velocidad antes de que Aioria le soltara algún improperio a su compañero por haberlo traído como idiota toda la mañana gritando el nombre de Aioros.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Vigilar mocositos? – El desdén era patente en la voz de Milo. - ¿Y desde acá arriba? – Se puso una mano a modo de visera sobre los ojos, como si el campo lleno de niños que ya se retiraban con sus maestros estuviera a kilómetros de distancia y no unos metros.

\- Alacrán exagerado, ya deja de fastidiar. – Dijo Aioria al fin, dándole un manotazo en la cabeza.

Aioros entendió el mensaje entrelíneas, "deja de fastidiar a mi hermano". Controló la imperiosa necesidad de rechinar los dientes.

\- ¡Maestro Aioros! – Gritó una vocecita cuya dueña subía saltando por las gradas.

Aioria arqueó una ceja ante el apelativo con que se dirigía esa niña a Aioros y observó cómo se acercaba llena de emoción. Era una de las nuevas aprendizas, de hecho la única porque el resto eran niños. Marín le había hablado mucho de ella, lo orgullosa que estaba de que Junet se estuviera haciendo cargo de su educación y lo rápido que era su aprendizaje. La niña era en realidad diminuta, o al menos así se lo parecía. Delgada y recta como una ramita, y con una mata de cabello oscuro, corto y liso, húmedo por el sudor del entrenamiento.

Calixta se detuvo a escasa distancia y analizó a los dos dorados antes de saludar con timidez.

\- Buenas tardes. – Dijo muy educadamente. – Mi maestra me mandó decir que va tardar en llegar y que alguien me acompañe de regreso al campamento de amazonas. – Explicó como toda una pequeña damita, con las manos entrelazadas en la espalda y moviendo los pies con nerviosismo.

Las expresiones de Aioria y Milo eran dignas de un poema, o de un chiste, al ver a Calixta dirigirse a Aioros de aquella forma. Nunca habían visto a una amazona, aunque fuera tan joven, pedirle algo a alguien de forma tan delicada y sutil, mucho menos que fuera educada. Y menos todavía a un santo dorado. Y todavía más raro, que lo hiciera con tanto respeto e inocente ilusión.

Aioros ni siquiera parpadeó ante la petición tan poco común. El Santuario podía llegar a ser peligroso para una niña sola. Los bravucones salían hasta por debajo de las piedras y no dudaban en meterse con los aprendices que se descuidaran. Y por normal general, una mujer, por muy amazona que fuera, corría más riesgo de toparse con bravucones con intenciones más complejas que simplemente dar una paliza. A menos que se convirtiera en alguien como Shaina o Marin, o se consiguiera un protector con la fama de Shun como Junet. Hasta entonces, Calixta necesitaría estar acompañada constantemente mientras paseara por el Santuario. A él no le molestaría hacer de escolta, la niña era una compañía agradable y, para qué negarlo, su admiración le sumaba dos rayitas más a su recientemente maltrecho ego. No se le pasaba por la cabeza que ella ya parecía haber obtenido un protector más que adecuado para mantener bravucones alejados hasta cuando no estuviera presente, su ego tampoco llegaba a tanto.

\- Por supuesto, pequeña. – Sonrió dulcemente poniéndose en pie y procurando por todos los medios que no se notara su huida de aquellos dos.

Aioria habría apostado la armadura de Leo a que la pequeña amazona se había sonrojado hasta la raíz del cabello. Su hermano tenía una sonrisa matadora y conocía perfectamente sus efectos sobre el género femenino porque él tenía una igual.

Con un veloz "nos vemos", Aioros se despidió y comenzó a bajar las gradas con Calixta pegada a sus talones. Al darle alcance no tuvo reparo en aferrarse al brazo del dorado con sus dos manitas y caminar pegada a él.

\- Esa niña casi ha anunciado su intención de casarse con Aioros. – Medio bromeó Milo viendo a la parejita alejarse caminando, con la pequeña bien sujeta del brazo de su acompañante, si fuera más alta hasta habría apoyado la cabeza en su hombro. La niña sí que sabía marcar territorio. El Escorpio sólo podía imaginar la mirada enamorada que de seguro adornaba los ojitos de Calixta cada vez que veía al arquerito. Su fino sentido de la comprensión femenina se lo decía a gritos. Y no es que el aludido se quejara al respecto.

Maldito suertudo, pensó con burla.

El león no respondió al comentario de inmediato, demasiado concentrado en evitar que su tren de pensamiento siguiera por el camino que empezaba a trazar Milo. No tenía remedio, el hombre era capaz de hacer una telenovela de las situaciones más inocentes.

\- Ya cállate, alacrán. Es Aioros y una niña de quienes estás hablando. – El tono agrio de su voz era casi palpable. Imaginar las cosas que estaría imaginando el alacrán pervertido no le haría bien ni sería realista.

Pero Aioria se encargaría de vigilar aquella amazonita con ojos de halcón.

**Continuará...**

* * *

Algún día X3

Este fanfic fue concebido en una etapa de despecho... si, despecho porque mis archivos más valiosos me abandonaron (a.k.a. mi disco duro externo se descompuso y fue imposible recuperar mis fanfics).

Luego de llorar un rato y pensar en qué haría ahora me sobrevino una idea a la que no dejé de darle vueltas. Hay muchos fics post-hades en los que los dorados vuelven a la vida. No hay muchos con Aioros como protagonista. Menos en los que reviva en la edad que tenía al morir. Y me pregunté, ¿cómo se sentiría Aioros al respecto y cómo lo tratarían los demás siendo ahora ellos los mayores/adultos? Y surgió esto o.o A ver cómo le va.

Respecto a mi fanfic de Caribdis, ni yo sé qué será ahora de él puesto que perdí el archivo con las notas para los capítulos siguientes (si, escribo los capítulos por partes y en desorden XP), además de que estaba reescribiendo capítulos anteriores para darles mayor protagonismo a otros personajes y ahora murieron... Si este fic me levanta lo suficiente el ánimo podré retomar Caribdis.

Y bueno, conociéndome me leerán seguramente en un año XD Espero que no. Que hayan disfrutado y me dan su opinión, por favor :3


	2. Cuestión de tiempo

Y he conseguido sacar el capítulo antes de que termine el año, yay :D

* * *

**Recuperando los años perdidos**

**Capítulo 2**

**Cuestión de tiempo**

* * *

"_Confía en el tiempo, que suele dar dulces salidas a muchas amargas dificultades."_

_Miguel de Cervantes_

* * *

La melodiosa voz de Milo resonó en las frías estancias de Acuario antes de que Camus tuviera tiempo de congelarle la boca.

\- ¡A que no adivinas de qué me acabo de enterar esta mañana! – Exclamó en lo que sin duda era su tono de voz para contar chismes.

\- Adivine o no, de todas formas me lo vas a decir. – Contestó Camus con voz de congelador dejando de lado el libro que leía y dando vía libre a su amigo para hablar. Sabía que la forma más rápida de librarse de las pláticas intrascendentes de Milo y que lo dejara concentrarse en cosas serias era dejando que desahogara su chisme. Ni siquiera tenía que prestar atención a lo que decía, con fingir que escuchaba y hacer las expresiones adecuadas, el escorpión se daría por satisfecho y continuaría al siguiente templo a contar las nuevas.

\- Descubrí que cierta aprendiza le está tirando los perros a nuestro arquerito favorito. – Explicó Milo esbozando una enorme sonrisa de demente.

A Camus no le quedó más opción que sorprenderse, tanto por el vocabulario de Milo como por lo resumido de su chisme, normalmente se tomaba más tiempo para explicar la situación con pelos y señales. Una vez que procesó la información en su cabeza se dio cuenta de las implicaciones de que el alacrán chismoso anduviera contando eso por las doce casas.

La única aprendiza que existía en ese momento era aquella niña que el mismo Aioros había encontrado perdida en los bosques del Santuario, casi un año atrás. Había sido todo un suceso y no porque fuera tan raro encontrar niños perdidos y sin hogar, el Santuario estaba lleno de ellos, él mismo sin ir más lejos. No, lo memorable habían sido los sucesos que había desencadenado. Ignoraba qué historia había detrás de la niña, pero Atenea misma había utilizado sus contactos como Saori Kido y la Fundación Graude para desenmascarar una red de ladrones y trata de mujeres que operaba prácticamente desde Grecia hasta Hungría. Camus sólo podía imaginar lo que había llevado a la aprendiza a tener contacto con semejante gente.

\- Milo, ¿estás loco? – Expresó luego de unos segundos. - No puedes ir diciendo esas cosas, meterás a Aioros y esa niña en problemas, y más si te expresas así. Además no te creo.

Milo puso cara de perro regañado, pero Camus no se dejó engañar. Lo más seguro es que su amigo estuviera malinterpretando o exagerando la situación. Una amazona, más una tan pequeña, no andaría en esas mañas con un santo dorado. Ni siquiera una adulta se arriesgaría a llevar una relación personal con un dorado, no porque fuera contra alguna ley del Santuario, sino porque podía sentirse intimidada. Se nota que no sabe lo de Aioria y Marin.

\- ¡No lo estoy inventando! Se nota a leguas que esa amazonita está loca por Aioros. Debiste ver cómo le habló y convenció para que paseara con ella esta mañana después del entrenamiento de los mocositos. De no ser por esas endiabladas máscaras, te podría jurar que estaba sonrojada. ¡Hasta tuvo la audacia de tomarlo del brazo! Y no es que el arquerito lo impidiera. Sólo les faltaba una bandada de corazoncitos flotando alrededor.

El de Acuario ya se estaba arrepintiendo de haberle seguido la corriente a Milo. Debería haber exclamado "¡Ah, vaya!" o algo así y dejarlo marchar, pero había caído en el chisme y todo por querer defender el honor de Aioros y una aprendiza que ni conocía.

\- ¿Ella lo convenció para que fueran a pasear por el Santuario? – Camus seguía sin tragarse el cuento, su ceja alzada lo decía todo.

\- Pues… Le pidió que la escoltara de regreso a la zona de amazonas… - Confesó Milo con expresión de culpabilidad. El maestro de los hielos sonrió con suficiencia al ver el chisme de Milo desinflarse.

\- ¿Ves cómo eres un exagerado? Yo no veo nada en esa situación que se pueda interpretar como "tirar los perros". – Dijo Camus triunfalmente.

\- Argh, ni sé por qué me molesto en venir a contarte cosas. Desarmas mi fabulosa historia. Pero todo lo demás sigue siendo verdad. La niña casi se le cuelga del brazo. Además, de todos los maestros que podían haberla escoltado fue precisamente a pedírselo a Aioros. – Milo no dejaba de aferrarse a su versión de la historia.

\- Es natural, se nota que confía en él. Por lo qué sé, fue quien la encontró y la trajo al Santuario. Eso no prueba tu… Un momento, ¿a cuántos les has contado esa ridícula novela romántica que te inventaste? – Preguntó de pronto con alarma.

\- Es un chisme fresco, nadie lo sabe todavía… excepto Aioria que estaba ahí conmigo… y Shura que pasé por su casa antes de llegar aquí… y ahora tú. – Contó Milo con los dedos.

Camus suspiró, cuatro de once no eran precisamente nadie, pero tampoco era tan malo. Esperaba descubrir que Milo había ido contándolo por cada casa desde que había vuelto del Coliseo o durante la comida, pero apenas estaba empezando, lo que era un alivio.

\- Bien, vamos a dejar una cosa en claro. NO puedes ir contando ESA clase de chismes, menos cuando la mitad es invento tuyo. Los harás sentir incómodos y hasta puedes causarles problemas con las demás amazonas, especialmente Ofiuco, si se llegan a enterar. Vas a callarte la boca y dejar a esos niños en paz o te congelaré la lengua. – Amenazó Camus utilizando su cosmos para enfriar un poco el lugar.

Milo puso cara de haberse tragado un hielo, comprendiendo que su compañero hablaba en serio y asintiendo velozmente, sin atreverse a soltar una palabra más.

\- Bien, ahora, vamos a ir con Shura a explicarle este malentendido y asegurarnos de que no va a soltar la lengua por ahí.

* * *

Por desgracia, otro de los cuatro implicados en el chisme ya estaba soltando la lengua. Alguien que podía ser incluso más dramático que Milo.

\- Aioria, haz el favor de repetirme todo que no entiendo cuando me gruñes de esa forma. ¿Cómo es eso de que nuestra aprendiza intenta SEDUCIR a Aioros? – Marin estaba que se subía por las paredes, o por los árboles ya que Aioria se le había ido prácticamente encima y arrastrado hasta un bosquecito alejado de miradas y oídos indiscretos para soltarle aquella bomba.

\- Pues eso que acabo de decir. Esa niña lo acosa y quiero que hagas algo al respecto. Junet y ella están a tu cargo, ¿o no? Se supone que debes de inculcarles algo de decoro. – Espetó el de Leo con todo el dramatismo que su signo era capaz de expresar.

Marin respiró profundamente, tratando de tranquilizarse e ignorar el hecho de que, indirectamente, la estaba llamando indecorosa.

Era más que obvio que Aioria había visto a Aioros y Calixta en actitud de confidencia, eso había sucedido en varias ocasiones a lo largo de los meses anteriores mientras el muchacho intentaba ganar un poco más la confianza de la niña. Ignoraba qué clase de situaciones había vivido la aprendiza para terminar en el Santuario, pero de lejos se notaba que había sido bien educada. Cuando Sagitario la encontró perdida en los bosques todavía tenía las manos suaves y ropa de buena de calidad, aunque sucia y rota. Pero también era más que obvio que no tenía a nadie. A veces, cuando Marin la sorprendía sin máscara y viendo a la nada, podía notar que había vivido momentos traumáticos. Las primeras semanas era imposible tocarla sin que diera un respingo, rehuía a los hombres como a la peste y no decía ni mu. Asistía a los entrenamientos y enseñanzas de Junet sobre el Santuario como una autómata. Sólo existía una persona cuya presencia parecía tolerar e incluso apreciar: Aioros. El joven dorado se sentaba cerca de ella cuando se encontraban, sin llegar a tocarla, y le contaba sobre quiénes eran y lo que hacían o habían hecho en el pasado. Lo más extraño era la tranquilidad con que Calixta aceptaba la existencia de la orden de Atenea y los dioses, pero Marin lo atribuía al hecho de que aún era lo suficientemente joven para creer sin más en lo extraordinario.

Con las semanas, Calixta se fue abriendo a otras personas, principalmente a Junet cuya edad era más próxima a la suya, aunque nunca les reveló nada sobre sí misma. A los pocos meses ya participaba activamente de las enseñanzas de la amazona de Camaleón y avanzaba a pasos agigantados en el uso de su cosmos, para el poco tiempo que llevaba estudiándolo. El cosmos la tenía fascinada, a veces la descubría quieta y completamente concentrada en la percepción de sus alrededores o mirando una planta, como si pudiera desentrañar la esencia de la vida en su interior.

Al notar la mirada todavía fija de Aioria, Marin abandonó sus especulaciones y trató de concentrarse nuevamente en las del león loco.

\- Aioria, Calixta tiene once años, ¿de dónde sacas semejante tontería?

\- ¡No es ninguna tontería! Yo los vi perfectamente después de que se fueron del Coliseo. Ahí va esa niña fingiendo ser tan indefensa e inocente pidiéndole a Aioros que la escolte de vuelta al recinto de amazonas…

\- Calixta TIENE que estar escoltada por alguien cuando esté por el Santuario. Fueron órdenes MÍAS. Es nuestra única aprendiza y no puedo permitir que nadie le haga nada. – Interrumpió Marin a punto de perder la paciencia por las incoherencias del hombre al que suponía que amaba tanto.

\- … ¡Como sea! Están a punto de llegar cuando de repente la niña se detiene y le susurra algo a Aioros que lo convence para que vayan a otro lugar en el bosque, bien escondidos. Cuando doy con ellos, ella ya está prácticamente abrazándolo y sin su…

\- ¡Y él muy dejado, ¿no?! – Volvió a interrumpir Marin nuevamente, está vez escandalizada de verdad, pero por la posibilidad de que la situación fuera al contrario de lo que suponía Aioria y fuera su hermano el que estuviera acosando a SU protegida. Al fin y al cabo era hombre...

Volvió a respirar y contar hasta diez en su mente, tratando de alejar esa idea. Paciencia, se dijo, es Aioros y Calixta de quién estaban hablando, por mucha confianza que tuvieran nunca llegarían a ESO, ella era demasiado pequeña para que él la viera de ESA manera.

– A ver, Calixta tiene un pasado evidentemente doloroso del que se niega a hablar con absolutamente nadie… - Comenzó a explicar en voz alta, tratando de poner a Aioria en contexto y sacar alguna teoría que explicara sus divagaciones. – Aioros es la persona que la encontró, la salvó, y el que más ha logrado ganar su confianza. Dices que ella lo llevó a un lugar apartado, ¿se te ha ocurrido pensar que ha sido para hablar en privado con él sobre aquello que se niega a tratar ni siquiera con nosotras?

Aioria abría y cerraba la boca cual pez fuera del agua. La teoría de Marin encajaba. Había estado demasiado lejos para escuchar de qué hablaban aquellos dos, después de todo no quería que Aioros lo descubriera espiándolo. Sí había visto como la niña prácticamente se arrojaba a sus brazos y él la acunaba contra su pecho… de la misma forma que había hecho con Aioria cuando de niño lloraba por alguna pesadilla.

Tal vez sí había exagerado un poquito al sacar las cosas de contexto. Y ahí estaba el águila taladrándolo con la mirada, recordándole que debería dejar de ser tan irreflexivo y no sacar conclusiones precipitadas. Por supuesto que ella no llevaba puesta su máscara, la cual sostenía en una mano y pugnaba por controlar la imperante necesidad de rompérsela en la cabeza a Aioria… Oh, había olvidado mencionar el detalle de que Calixta no llevaba puesta su máscara, ese había sido el detonante del genio del león, pero el hecho de que la niña probablemente estuviera llorando lo hacía ver diferente la escena. Al fin y al cabo Aioros seguro que sabía cómo era su rostro desde antes y ella misma era demasiado nueva para tomar en serio las leyes de las amazonas… Mejor se quedaba callado, ya había hecho mucho escándalo para un día.

La cara de culpabilidad del león fue suficiente para Marin.

\- Bien, ya que lograste conectar el resto de tu cerebro, dime si cometiste la estupidez de ir contando tus tonterías por ahí. – Exigió saber la amazona apuntando amenazadoramente a Aioria con la máscara.

\- No, no, vine directo contigo. – Contestó el dorado súbitamente sumiso y rojo de vergüenza. – Aunque… Milo estaba con conmigo en el Coliseo cuando se fueron Aioros y la niña, él fue el que comenzó con esas ideas y luego se fue. – Agregó como niño regañado que busca una excusa.

A Marin casi se le cae el alma a los pies. ¡Precisamente Milo! De todos los chismosos del Santuario, tenía que haber sido él el que le comiera la cabeza a Aioria con ideas absurdas sobre Calixta y Aioros.

\- ¡Marin, lo siento! – Exclamó súbitamente Aioria ante la expresión sombría de su querida amazona. – Ni yo mismo sé qué me pasa, pero cada vez que algo tiene que ver con mi hermano pierdo el control y no pienso las cosas.

\- Ya, ya, eso lo entiendo. – Le tranquilizó la joven acariciando su brazo, más tranquila. – Vamos a hacer esto, iré a ver si Calixta ya volvió y tú ve a asegurarte de que Milo no esté haciendo de las suyas por ahí. Si su versión del chisme llega a oídos de Shaina seguro arde Troya.

La amazona se puso la máscara y dio vuelta antes de que Aioria tuviera tiempo de emitir alguna queja, no era esa la forma en que esperaba pasar su tarde libre. Había planeado engatusar a Marin para que fueran a algún lugar privado y… ponerse al día de seguro. Pero no, se había dejado llevar por sus instintos de nuevo hermano mayor e ir a armarle un drama a su amada en vez de dedicarse a… sus asuntos.

Intentó calmarse mientras andaba de regreso a las doce casas a buscar al alacrán idiota o sino corría el riesgo de hacerle algo de lo que NO se iba a arrepentir. Procuró darse prisa porque si resultaba que Milo había ido esparciendo su chisme por ahí y Marin se enteraba… el pobre león se quedaría sin cenar por un largo tiempo, por así decirlo.

* * *

A Shura sólo le faltaba ponerse a saltar por las columnas como cabra loca, la espera lo tenía con el corazón en un puño. En cuanto Milo se había ido de su templo, había salido corriendo como si lo persiguieran todos los espectros rumbo a Sagitario, pero no había encontrado a su habitante en ningún lado por lo que se había quedado esperando en la entrada a Aioros… que no llegaba.

El chisme del escorpión lo había dejado anonadado. Que Aioros estuviera cortejando a la aprendiza de las amazonas le parecía una muy mala idea, especialmente si uno se tomaba la reputación de Shaina en serio. Shura sabía lo sobreprotector que se había vuelto Aioria con su hermano y estaba dispuesto a sacarle esas ideas de la cabeza a Aioros antes de que el león se enterara.

Hay que ver hasta qué punto puede torcerse un chisme.

Cuando vio dos figuras muy parecidas que se acercaban por las escaleras sintió que sus peores temores se hacían realidad pues no podían ser otros que Aioria y Aioros. Y por casualidades de la vida, también había otro par que venían bajando de las casas más arriba.

\- ¿Ves, Camus? Te dije que Shura iba estar aquí, esperando que volviera Aioros. – Exclamó Milo triunfal, y aliviado, de haber encontrado a su compañero.

\- Si, preocupado por tus chismes imaginarios. – Le regañó Acuario mientras caminaban hacia el décimo guardián que los miraba extrañado. ¿Acaso el chisme de Milo era falso?

No tardaría en enterarse pues los dos hermanos ya iban casi arribando a Sagitario, y por los gritos del aludido, parecía que venían discutiendo.

\- ¡No puedo creer que le fueras con el drama a Águila! ¡Si mañana vienen las amazonas por mi cabeza, te mato! – Aioros no estaba contento. Luego de que alcanzara a Aioria mientras subía por las casas, este le había explicado el malentendido al que habían llegado Milo y él. Sobra decir que el más joven no lo había tomado bien.

Fue en ese momento que llegaron a la entrada y encontraron a Shura, Milo y Camus, cada uno con diversas expresiones de culpabilidad. Y supo en ese momento que ellos también estaban dentro del chisme. Aioros se preguntó si era posible morir de vergüenza.

\- ¡¿A cuántos idiotas les fuiste con esa historia disparatada?! – Explotó el arquero a punto de arrancarle el cuero cabelludo a su hermano.

\- En realidad, fue Milo. – Confesó Camus mirando gélidamente a su acompañante que no hallaba debajo de que piedra meterse. – Y puedes estar tranquilo, me aseguré de que no fuera con nadie más, de hecho buscábamos a Shura para explicarle que todo eran imaginaciones de este idiota.

\- ¡Hey!

La expresión de Aioros seguía prometiendo una muerte lenta y dolorosa, pero al menos había soltado a Aioria que sobaba su pobre cabeza. El más joven respiró y contó hasta diez.

\- Bien, parecen haber aclarado todo sin necesidad de mi intervención ni involucrar a medio Santuario. Espero que no vuelva a repetirse y les quede claro que mi vida no es asunto suyo.

\- Pero hermano…

\- ¿Voy yo preguntándote acerca de tú y Marin? No, ¿verdad? Entonces tú no te metas con Calixta y yo… que no es que haya nada, simplemente intento ayudarla. ¡Tiene diez años, por Atenea! – Explicó Aioros sonrojándose de pronto por que pudieran malinterpretar la situación de nuevo.

Los otros tres presentes ajenos a la conversación se guardaron aquella nueva información. Shura para tener una forma de chantajear a Aioria en caso de que se pusiera muy pesado en el futuro, Milo para sonsacarle toda clase de detalles sórdidos, y Camus para replantear su creencia previa respecto a la relación entre amazonas y dorados.

\- … Tiene once… Marin me acaba de decir... – Murmuró Aioria sin saber qué más responder.

El gruñido de Aioros, sorprendentemente parecido al del león cuando estaba de malas, fue indirecta suficiente para que los demás recordaran que tenían cosas que hacer y se fueran para sus casas.

* * *

Por suerte para la otra implicada, Marin fue mucho más discreta a la hora de averiguar si el chisme se había extendido. Buscó a Calixta en la cabaña que compartía con Junet, pero no encontró a ninguna de las dos. Preguntar a Shaina estaba completamente fuera de discusión. No le quedó más opción que esperar a que cualquier de las dos llegara.

Extrañamente, las dos juntas arribaron luego de un rato, como si llevaran juntas todo el día. Aioros y Calixta habían encontrado a Junet cuando ya regresaban de su pequeña excursión. La amazona de Camaleón se limitó a recuperar a su aprendiza y seguir su camino sin preguntar, así se evitaba que ellos mismos le preguntaran qué la había retenido antes… o más bien quién.

\- ¿Dónde estaban? Me tenían preocupada. – Les regañó suavemente el águila al acercarse.

\- Lo siento, Marin, me retrasé después de la reunión. Los chicos necesitaban ayuda con un asunto. – Contestó Junet refiriéndose a Shun y sus amigos que era con quiénes la muchacha solía pasar el tiempo.

\- ¿Dejaste sola a Calixta? – Inquirió Marin tratando de sopesar la reacción de las chicas.

\- No, Aioros me hizo compañía hasta que llegó Junet. – Dijo Calixta antes que su joven maestra. No era una mentira, pero tampoco estaba dispuesta a contarles la historia completa, lo sentía demasiado privado.

Marin no estaba conforme y no dejó de notar que Calixta se refería a Sagitario con su nombre a secas, sin ningún apelativo respetuoso como antes, pero no quería hacer pasar vergüenza a la más pequeña preguntando directamente o contándole lo que le había dicho Aioria. Parecía un poco decaída, intuía que su teoría había sido correcta y se había sincerado con Aioros respecto a su pasado. Lo mejor era dejarlo pasar por el momento.

\- ¡Ustedes tres! ¡¿Qué hacen ahí paradas sin hacer nada?! ¡Esas dos deberían estar entrenando! – No podía ser otra que Shaina reclamando, como siempre.

Las dos más jóvenes casi salen corriendo de regreso al coliseo para ponerse a entrenar en cuanto Shaina se hizo visible.

\- Es la hora de la comida, Altea se molestará si llegamos más tarde. – Fue la rápida respuesta de Marin que tomó a sus dos protegidas antes de que intentaran escapar y se las llevó al comedor de amazonas. – Tampoco te vendría mal algo de comer, estás demasiado gruñona. – Agregó con una sonrisa burlona a su compañera que por desgracia quedó oculta por la máscara.

Con un sonido despectivo, Shaina las siguió.

El comedor de amazonas estaba pensado para que las guerreras pudieran comer libres de sus máscaras sin necesidad de matar a nadie. Era un edificio no tan amplio como el comedor de las barracas de los santos masculinos y guardias, pero que les quedaba algo grande a las pocas amazonas que había por lo que se habían adjudicado una mesa en la cocina para comer en compañía de las dos cocineras que también hacían de amas de llaves y un poco de mucamas.

La presencia de tan poca gente volvía todavía más importante a Calixta a ojos de Marin que tenía la esperanza de obtener en el futuro aún más aprendizas que volvieran a llenar el recinto de amazonas como antes de la muerte del maestro Shion.

\- Llegan tarde, niñas. ¿Se puede saber dónde estaban? – Les reclamó una de las cocineras. Una mujer ya entrada en años y en carnes que parecía tener siempre una cuchara de madera en la mano lista para caer sobre la cabeza de cualquier infortunada.

\- Lo sentimos, Altea. Shaina no quería venir a comer. – Expuso Marin mientras se quitaba la máscara y sonreía malignamente.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡No es verdad! ¡Ellas eran las que estaban ahí paradas sin hacer nada! – Reclamó Shaina a los gritos lo que le ganó un cucharazo en la cabeza.

\- Shaina de Ofiuco, ¿cuántas veces tengo que repetirte que no quiero gritos en mi cocina? – Le regañó Altea. – Oh, ¿y a ti que te pasó? ¿Por qué esa cara larga? – Se refería, por supuesto, a Calixta que ya había removido su máscara descubriendo su rostro algo sonrojado y unos ojos todavía irritados de llorar.

\- Eh… No es nada… Me… hice un poco de daño en el entrenamiento con… el maestro Aioros. – Intentó explicar sonrojándose todavía más al ser el centro de atención de todas.

\- Uhm…

Altea llevaba más de treinta años como cocinera en el recinto de amazonas. Había alimentado y cuidado a un montón de chiquillas, incluyendo a las dos más grandes que ahí se encontraban, y sabía reconocer cuando alguna había soltado una buena llantina. La vida en el Santuario era difícil para las chicas que tenían que endurecerse y madurar rápido si querían sobrevivir y llegar a hacer algo con sus vidas. Más de una vez le había tocado limpiar las lágrimas y heridas de alguna, pero esta pequeña estaba resultando especialmente esquiva. Sólo esperaba que hubiera tenido un hombro sobre el cuál desahogarse y al escuchar el nombre de Aioros sumado al pequeño sonrojo ya podía sentirse más tranquila al respecto.

Sin otro comentario, las mandó sentar y sirvió la comida del día.

\- ¿Dónde está Irene? – Preguntó Junet de pronto refiriéndose a la ayudante de Altea.

\- La envié a hacer unos recados a Rodorio, me estoy quedando sin algunas cosas. – Respondió la cocinera mientras secaba unas cazuelas y las guardaba en su lugar.

El resto de la comida transcurrió tranquila para las amazonas, especialmente Calixta, libre del chisme que se había gestado en torno a su pequeña escapada con Aioros del cual podía guardar un recuerdo dulce a pesar de la tristeza que le había generado en su momento.

* * *

_**Horas antes…**_

Ajenos al pequeño drama que se iba generar entorno a ellos más tarde, Aioros escoltaba a Calixta de vuelta al recinto de amazonas como ella se lo había pedido. Esa mañana, la reunión entre los santos y amazonas que tenían aprendices era lo que había llevado a Aioros al Coliseo a inspeccionar que los niños no se estuvieran metiendo en problemas o que los mayores no se estuvieran metiendo con ellos. Ese día se había retrasado un poco por andar escondiéndose de Milo y Aioria. Lo que no esperaba era verlos a todos más o menos ordenados haciendo diferentes ejercicios y quien llevaba la voz cantante era la única niña del grupo.

No era que Calixta fuera una gran líder, pero cuando todos empezaron a quejarse de tener que esperar ahí sentados sin hacer ni proponer nada no le dejaron más opción que callarlos de alguna forma y eso fue ponerlos a ejercitar. A pesar de ser la única mujer, era mayor y más alta que todos, y llevaba varios meses conviviendo con Shaina, así que no tuvo problema en hacerse escuchar y tenerlos a todos más o menos ejercitando. Hasta que llegó Aioros y se hizo cargo del pequeño grupo, para suerte de Calixta que ya se le estaban acabando los ejercicios y estaba considerando seriamente en ponerlos a acarrear piedras.

Pero Calixta no se había dado cuenta de que esa acción había despertado ciertos recuerdos hasta ese momento en que iba tomada del brazo de Aioros y se acercaban a su destino.

\- Fue una buena idea que organizaras a los otros, sin tu ayuda seguro que cuando hubiera llegado habría tenido que ir a buscarlos por todo el Santuario. – Bromeaba Aioros. Al joven no le molestaba tener a la niña prácticamente pegada a él, le recordaba el tiempo en que él y Saga, y a veces Kanon si no había nadie alrededor, habían tenido que cargar casi con tres niños en cada brazo con el fin de tener controlados a los que serían la nueva generación de dorados.

\- No dejaban de quejarse. – Explicó Calixta, indignada. – Mi… mamá solía ponerme a hacer cosas también cuando veía que yo no estaba haciendo nada. – Agregó en voz apenas audible.

La inesperada revelación detuvo a Aioros en seco. Calixta jamás hablaba de su vida pasada, menos mencionaba a sus padres o siquiera de dónde venía. Aunque su lengua materna era obviamente el griego, tenía un acento que no lograba identificar. Sólo Atenea, quien había hecho las averiguaciones sobre la pequeña por medio de sus contactos en el mundo exterior, conocía su verdadera historia y origen, además de ser la única persona con quien Calxita se había sincerado en su momento. Cualquiera que hubieran sido las revelaciones de la niña, habían sido suficiente para que la diosa la integrara a su orden en lugar de enviarla a uno de los orfanatos de la Fundación Graude.

La pequeña se había detenido también y aferraba el brazo de Aioros con mayor fuerza, como si temiera hundirse.

\- ¿Quieres hablar de eso? – Preguntó dulcificando su voz e hincándose un poco para quedar a la altura de la máscara plateada. Ella sólo atinó a asentir débilmente y se dejó guiar por su acompañante.

Después de caminar durante varios minutos, Calixta comenzó a reconocer algo del bosque que los rodeaba.

\- Aquí es…

\- Si, es donde nos conocimos. – Completó Aioros topándose con el tronco caído detrás del cuál, casi un año atrás, había encontrado a una niña perdida y asustada.

Se sentó y extendió su mano a Calixta para que le imitara pues se había quedado de pie algo alejada. Aioros la miraba de la misma forma que aquel día, dándole la confianza que necesitaba para enfrentar esos recuerdos que dolían tanto. Se sentó a su lado y comenzó a desgranar los sucesos que la habían llevado a aquel preciso lugar.

* * *

_La Señora tomó el rostro de la pequeña y lo alzó para analizarla más adecuadamente. Fuera de los grandes ojos de conejo asustado, lo que vio le satisfizo profundamente. Debajo del polvo que cubría su cara y que las lágrimas habían convertido en surcos de lodo, era una niña preciosa. Esbozó una mueca al reparar en el labio ligeramente hinchado, alguno de esos salvajes se había atrevido a asestarle una bofetada. Al menos le serviría de excusa para negociar el precio. Todos sabían que ella nunca aceptaba mercancía defectuosa. Más les valía que no la hubieran dañado en otros aspectos o se olvidaban de buena parte del dinero, pensó soltándola y apoyando una cadera en su escritorio._

_Aún así se las arreglaría para quedársela. Virgen o no, le traería muchas ganancias en el futuro._

_\- ¿Y qué, Señora? ¿Se la queda o no? – El aliento asqueroso a alcohol, y sabrá qué otras cosas, del hombre golpeó el rostro de la dama aún desde la distancia que los separaba._

_Y es que a pesar del tipo de negocio que regentaba, nadie podía calificar a aquella mujer de otra cosa. Con el largo y escotado vestido blanco, perfectamente planchado, luciendo joyas discretas y pulcramente peinada, lucía exactamente como una dama de alta alcurnia._

_\- Antes quiero saber de dónde la sacaron. Niñas así no se encuentran en la calle. – Inquirió mirando con sus astutos ojos azules a los hombres que se dedicaban a ensuciar su elegante alfombra con sus mugrosos zapatos. – Mi negocio depende de la discreción y no quiero problemas con la policía._

_\- Pues da la casualidad de que ahí habría terminado de todas formas. – Comenzó a explicar el segundo hombre. Un tipo desagradable con el cabello grasoso, peinado hacia atrás, y un aire de delincuente que ni el traje de marca podía disimular. – La encontramos junto a los cuerpos de sus padres, unos turistas. No los matamos nosotros. Fueron de esas muertes raras que se estuvieron dando, nosotros nos limitamos a llegar y tomar lo que necesitábamos. – Se excusó al ver la perfecta ceja alzada de la Señora._

_Eso no sonaba tan insólito. En el día del eclipse de días atrás habían ocurrido muchos sucesos extraños, incluyendo asesinatos por sujetos que nadie había podido identificar. Los que habían sobrevivido se habían vuelto completamente locos hablando de demonios en armaduras negras y la venganza de los dioses. Los casos de rapiña sí que habían sido de lo más normal. Lo típico._

_\- Nos aseguramos de tomar todas las pertenencias identificables. Serán solo dos estadísticas más que agregar. Entre tantos cadáveres no tendrán tiempo de investigar. – El silencio de la Señora lo ponía cada vez más inseguro, haciéndolo balbucear._

_La niña había sido una complicación inesperada. Documentos, dinero, joyas, ropa. Todo aquello era canjeable, era fácil sacarle efectivo. Y aquellos turistas tenían bastante. Pero, ¿niñas? Eso era más complicado. Podían sacarle algo vendiéndola por ahí, pero eso los metería en problemas más complejos que sus típicos robos. Por suerte, él había oído hablar de la Señora y cómo estaba abierta a adquirir chicas nuevas a precios generosos, siempre y cuando fuera rentable y no la metiera en problemas._

_La Señora se limitó a sentarse en uno de sus sillones y cruzar las piernas, revelando un bien torneado muslo a través de la abertura del vestido. Cavilando mientras se toqueteaba el cabello teñido de rojo brillante perfectamente sujeto en un moño alto. Los hombres le miraron descaradamente, pero la presencia del gigantesco sujeto de color que vigilaba unos metros atrás les guardó de intentar nada, aunque fueran dos._

_\- Bien, tenemos un trato. – Aceptó sonriendo satisfecha._

_Media hora después tenía a los dos sujetos fuera de su casa, con los bolsillos relativamente más vacíos que aquella mañana, pero enteramente satisfecha con su adquisición._

_\- Llévasela a las chicas y que la atiendan bien. La quiero en perfectas condiciones para comenzar a mostrarla pasado mañana. – Ordenó la Señora a su guardaespaldas._

_El gigantesco hombre de color se limitó a asentir y tomar a la niña de un hombro para instarla a andar. La pequeña alzó sus ojos y su mirada se topó con la del gigante negro que la llevaba hacia la puerta. Él la miró a su vez con algo que parecía lástima._

* * *

Calixta calló de pronto, no sabiendo cómo poner en palabras aquello que había sucedido después de que la Señora la comprara a aquellos ladrones, pero Aioros no necesitaba que se lo explicara, sólo de imaginarlo sentía que una ira ciega se apoderaba de él. Recordó con profunda satisfacción que las autoridades y la Fundación se habían encargado de aquellas personas.

Un sonidito proveniente de la pequeña le alertó de que el recuerdo la estaba afectando más de lo que parecía. La acercó más hacia sí y, como estaban completamente solos y las normas de las amazonas lo tenían sin cuidado, retiró la máscara plateada del rostro de Calixta permitiéndole a las lágrimas correr libremente por sus mejillas. No pudo detenerse a reconocer aquel rostro de muñequita que había visto antes porque su dueña se arrojó inesperadamente a sus brazos, llorando amargamente. Aioros correspondió abrazándola contra sí recordando los tiempos en los que su pequeño hermano había buscado consuelo en él.

Aún faltaba la última parte de la historia, el cómo había escapado, pero eso podía esperar, ya la había expuesto a demasiados recuerdos amargos para un día. Era mejor darle tiempo.

**Continuará…**

* * *

Tal vez les interese saber que el capítulo original al final resultó no tener nada que ver con lo que es ahora. Hasta el título cambió. Algo se me trastornó en la cabeza hace un par de días y volví a reescribirlo casi por completo. Se supone que continuaría unos días después del capítulo anterior, pero fui incapaz de resistirme y continuar sin contar algo más de Calixta, que al inicio iba ser solo una excusa para que los demás le tomaran un poco el pelo a Aioros.**  
**

Espero que se hayan divertido con los chismes de Milo y Aioria, yo en definitiva lo hice :D

Y espero que me dejen alguna opinión :3


End file.
